That XX Kristao
by Yuseong Han
Summary: Apa yang dia punya dan aku tidak? Kenapa cuma kau yang tidak menyadari perasaanku? songfict inspired by GD That XX. Kristao / Taoris YAOI BL. EXO fanfict masih pemula, DLDR..


**That XX**

Main Cast : Wu Yifan & Huang Zitao EXO-M

Pairing : Kristao, Slight! ChanBaek, HunHan, ChenMin, HoLay *numpang nama doang*

Rated : T, masih aman

Disc : cerita punya saya, EXO punya Om Sooman dan keluarga masing-masing, lagu GD BigBang punya

**THIS IS YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T LIKE KRISTAO? GO AWAY! I'VE TOLD U BEFORE!**

**IT'S YAOI – BOY'S LOVE – SHONEN AI – BOYXBOY**

HAVE A NICE READ, EVERYONE~…

**Yifan's POV**

Langit sudah menunjukkan kilau jingga, tanda hari ini akan berganti malam. Aku dan sahabatku, Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainan basket kami.

Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol masih saja bersemangat menceritakan perjuangannya mendapatkan hati Baekhyun –yang belum lama ini menjadi kekasihnya- setelah sekian lama memendam perasaannya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa sendiri mendengarkan celotehannya yang mendadak tidak nyambung.

"Yifan, yang baru saja kita lewati itu Jongin 'kan ?"

"hah?" aku yang mendadak telmi karena kecapekan hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung.

"ish, kau ini, kenapa mendadak lemot begitu sih, hah?" gerutu Chanyeol seraya mengarahkan pandanganku kepada seseorang yang disebut 'Jongin' tadi.

"itu." telunjuk panjang Chanyeol menunjuk seseorang yang sepertinya tak lebih tinggi dariku, tak lebih putih dariku, dan tak lebih mancung dariku –hei, aku serius-. Jongin, Kim Jongin tepatnya. Dia pacar Zitao, pemuda manis bermata panda yang sudah lama aku sukai. Zitao sangat setia pada Jongin, dan aku menghormati keputusannya itu. Walaupun aku tahu yang sebenarnya…

"yeoja mana lagi yang dia kencani sekarang, hah? Baru kemarin kulihat dia makan malam dengan Soojung, sekarang sudah menggandeng yeoja lain." Aku hanya bisa diam, membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Zitao seandainya dia melihat langsung 'pemandangan' ini.

"ya! Wu Yifan! Kau dengan tidak daritadi aku bicara, hah?" Chanyeol masih saja mengoceh panjang lebar sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya karena aku lelah. Jujur aku lelah, sangat lelah. Bukan cuma permainan basket kami yang melelahkanku, tapi kekeraskepalaan Zitao yang masih saja bertahan dengan Jongin.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang, Ge, dia bukan namja yang seperti itu." Kalimat itu selalu muncul dari bibir kucingnya. Ya, aku hafal betul kalimat itu, sangat hafal. Karena bukan baru hari ini dia berkilah begitu.

"Zitao, Gege tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Gege tahu kau uke yg setia. Tapi kau terlalu polos, Zitao. Gege hanya tidak mau kau disakiti terus. Kau tahu kan…"

"Aku tahu Gege peduli padaku, semua teman-temanku juga bilang begitu. Kenapa semua orang begitu keras kepala?" dia tidak menatapku, tapi aku merasa bahwa dia sedikit putus asa.

"Aku akui Gege memang melebihi dia dari segi apapun, tapi aku tidak suka orang yang bermain curang seperti itu." Aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Memang benar aku menyukainya, dan aku tidak mau dia disakiti oleh si Kkamjong pesek itu.

"yah, mungkin aku dan Chanyeol yang salah lihat. Kemarin kami memang melihatnya setelah pulang main basket dan kami kelelahan." _See_? Aku berbohong lagi, untukmu…

_I'm sorry…_

Aku benci karena kau tidak pernah mengerti aku, aku benci menunggunya seperti ini. Menunggunya melihatku, mendengarkanku.

Mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya, seperti dia mencintai Jongin-nya.

Entah bisa dibilang Jongin-nya atau Jongin siapa, aku tak peduli.

**Author's POV**

_"lepaskan dia, Zitao, putuskan dia." Kyungsoo menatap Zitao dalam, menyalurkan keseriusan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan._

_"Aku tahu Kyungsoo-hyung masih mencintainya, tapi sekarang Jongin bersamaku…"_

_"aku tak peduli Jongin bersama siapa, yang aku peduli bahwa Jongin 'main' dibelakangmu, Zitao." Kyungsoo hampir saja berteriak kalau saja dia tidak ingat sedang bicara dengan siapa._

_"kau tidak tahu siapa dia, aku sudah lama bersamanya dan aku juga sama keras kepalanya denganmu dulu.." Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Jika dulu dia tidak 'main' dibelakangku, aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Apa kau harus melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri dulu, baru kau percaya?" _

Zitao menghela nafasnya kasar, perbincangan singkatnya dengan Kyungsoo –mantan kekasih Jongin- kemarin sore masih membekas dikepalanya.

"Zitao, annyeong." Baekhyun menyapanya agak pelan, ia tahu Zitao sedang kacau.

"kau bilang mau pakai Bahasa Jepang, hyung? Tidak jadi?" Zitao sedikit menoleh kearah Baekhyun, dagunya ditopang dengan tangan kirinya.

"ani, situasinya sedang tidak tepat, Zitao." Baekhyun mengeluarkan sekotak susu coklat kemasan sedang "mau?"

"dwesseo.." Zitao menggeleng lemah, Baekhyun tahu betul masalah Zitao saat ini.

"dengar, Zitao." Baekhyun menyesap susu coklatnya. "kau tidak perlu mengdengarkan kata mereka soal Jongin…"

Zitao tersenyum saat sahabat _beef_ mulai mendukungnya, pikir Zitao. "…jika hanya satu atau dua orang yang bilang kalau Jongin selingkuh…" mata Zitao membulat saat Baekhyun menyebut kata 'selingkuh'.

"kalau hanya Yifan atau Kyungsoo saja yang bilang Jongin selingkuh, kalau kau belum melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kalau Jongin selingkuh." Baekhyun belum pernah bicara dengan nada seserius itu pada Zitao. "Joonmyeon dan Yixing saja sudah habis kesabaran, apalagi aku yang sahabatmu, Zitao?" Zitao tidak berani melihat _beef_ jika sedang serius begitu.

"Bahkan Jongdae dan Minseok sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali, dan kau juga sudah melihatnya sendiri…"

"yeoja itu kelilipan, hyung, Jongin hanya menolongnya…." Tukas Zitao cepat, "kalau kelilipan kenapa tiup di bibir, bukan di mata?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Zitao, sudah lelah dengan semua alasan-alasan basi tentang Jongin.

"kalau kau sedih, bukan cuma kau yang menangis, Zitao…" namja Byun itu menatap lurus Zitao, yang ditatap hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja "aku juga turut sedih, apalagi Yifan…" disesapnya lagi susu coklat kemasan itu hingga habis, terdengar jelas bunyinya.

"aku memang akan selalu mendukungmu, Baby Peach.." kelas mulai ramai karena hampir semua murid sudah menempati kursinya masing-masing, "tapi tidak dengan si Kkamjong itu." Byun Beef beranjak dari kursinya, ingin buang sampah, mungkin. Ingat, susu coklat kemasannya sudah habis, dan buang sampah di kolong meja itu melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Zitao tak mengubah posisi duduknya, masih menelungkupkan kepalanya. Tapi bibir kucingnya menyebut satu nama.

"Yifan.." lirihnya "Yifan-ge…"

Kegaduhan kelas tak mengganggu keheningan pikirannya yang sedang kalut.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Yifan-ge?"

.

.

"sudah jelas Jongin selingkuh, entah kenapa dia masih bertahan" namja mungil ber-eyeliner itu mengacak bungkus potato chips milik Chanyeol.

"ya, hyung, jangan banyak-banyak!" rengut namja sang pemilik potato chips.

"sebenarnya aku ini kurang apa?" Yifan angkat suara "apa yang aku tidak punya tapi Jongin punya?" suaranya tak lebih dari bisik-bisik galau, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Breakfast Couple.

"Jongin tidak mencintainya…" Yifan murung "mau sampai kapan dia menangisi dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh begitu?" racaunya sambil memandangi botol minum Chanyeol.

.

_They say 'love is blind'…_

_Oh baby, you so blind…_

.

"Ge, lihat cincin ini! Ini dari Jongin, lho!" manik hitam Zitao berbinar, masih mengacungkan jari manis kirinya di depan Yifan.

Yifan sekilas melihat, ia tak tertarik "hmm, bagus." Percuma bicara, toh, Zitao tidak akan mendengarkan.

"kemarin dia memasangkan cincin ini di jari manis ku, waktu kami naik bianglala bersama, pas sekali suasana sunset yang romantis…" celotehnya "aku bahagia sekali"

Yifan tersenyum, dia turut bahagia. Bukan karena Jongin.

"aku bahagia bisa bersama Jongin…" sakit, "aku sangat mencintainya…" bukan jantung Yifan yang sakit

"aku percaya padanya…" Yifan kehabisan kosakata.

.

_I don't know what to say no more…_

.

"itu bukan rahathia umum lagi, hyung." Sehun melahap ramyun cup-nya, "hyung thaja yang kelewat buta." Sehun frontal, ya, begitulah dia.

"begitukah?" Zitao menggigit-gigit sedotan minumannya yang sudah habis, "atas dasar apa?"

"mollayo." Sehun melempar cup ramyun-nya ke tempat sampah "karena itu, pisahlah dari Jongin. Lihat Yifan" namja manis dengan sweater pink muda menginterupsi percakapan HunTao.

"Lulu chagi~" yang dipanggil 'Lulu chagi' hanya membalas pelukan posesif Sehun. "ya, Oh Sehun! Kan sudah kubilang tunggu di depan gerbang saja, kenapa malah disini? Aku sudah menunggumu di depan lama sekali, ternyata kau disini." Luhan, namja dengan sweater pink muda berkelakar panjang lebar mengomeli Sehun. Bukannya menghindar, Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannnya.

"aigoo~, Baby Lu mianhae, aku lapar makanya aku kethini" Mulai, Sehun menggunakan aegyo-nya "lagipula nomor Lulu-ge tidak aktif, pethanku tidak terkirim~" kalau sudah begini, Luhan mana mungkin menolak. "mianhae, Sehunna, ponsel gege _lowbat_, mianhae…"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Luhan-ge kan sudah datang." Zitao bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Belum sampai pintu keluar kantin, Luhan memanggilnya.

"kau pantas mendapatkan semua Gucci _limited edition _itu, Zitao.." Luhan mendekati sang namja Qingdao "tapi Jongin, dia sangat tidak cocok berada di sampingmu…" namja Beijing meninggalkan namja Qingdao yang membatu sesaat, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

"Jongin menyentuh Zitao seperti itu, dasar playboy munafik" kata-kata tajam menyapa telinga namja si pemilik bibir _curve _dua depa dari pintu keluar kantin. "padahal dia punya kekasih selain Zitao, lancang sekali" terdengar seperti suara Jongdae.

"padahal kalau bersama Yifan, Zitao pasti bahagia.." kali ini suara Minseok "Yifan tulus mencintai Zitao, tapi kenapa Zitao tidak pernah sadar.."

Zitao teringat kata-kata Sehun di kantin tadi.

_"itu bukan rahathia umum lagi, thaja yang kelewat buta."_

Zitao _speechless._

Kenapa cuma Zitao yang tidak tahu?

.

.

**Yifan's POV**

TING TONG

"Aish, siapa yang mengganggu tidurku hujan-hujan begini?" aku menggerutu, yah acara tidur tampanku terganggu. Awas saja kalau Chanyeol mau numpang main GTA V yang baru kubeli minggu lusa, dia harus kupasangkan _Tagihan Khusus Park Chanyeol._ Tidak buruk juga.

"…" aku mematung. Kalian tahu apa yang baru saja kulihat?

Zitao berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup. Aku berani bersumpah dia pasti baru menangis. Manik selegam malam itu menyiratkan luka yang begitu dalam. Tuhan, rasanya lebih baik aku mati daripada melihatnya seperti itu.

Aku menyuruhnya masuk, membiarkannya mandi di kamar mandiku, kusiapkan pakaianku yang agaknya pas dengan tubuh mungil itu. Tinggi Zitao memang hampir menyamai tinggi badanku, tapi postur tubuhku lebih lebar darinya. Aku takut terjadi hal yang iya-iya kalau melihat Zitao memakai bajuku yang kebesaran. Oke, hentikan pikiran mesummu, Wu Yifan.

"Ge…" sepertinya dia sudah selesai mandi, aroma sabun dan shampoo menguar dari tubuhnya yang masih terbalut _bathrobe_.

"ini, pakailah. Sudah gege pilihkan yang pas denganmu." Aku memberikan pakaianku tanpa memandangnya, sudah kubilangkan kan aku menghindari hal yang iya-iya?

Namja yang suka wushu itu kembali ke kamar mandi, sedang aku membuat sup krim ayam instan. Aku tidak bisa memasak, oke? Daripada aku menghancurkan dapurku hanya dengan sekali masak, lebih baik buat yang instan saja.

Aku meletakkan dua mangkuk sup krim ayam lengkap dengan minum, kulihat Zitao sudah duduk di tepi ranjangku. Kepalanya masih saja tertunduk, tapi sepertinya pakaianku pas untuknya.

"Tao-er, ayo makan" aku duduk disampingnya, mengelus helai malamnya yang masih setengah basah.

"Gege.." suaranya parau "boleh aku memeluk gege? Aku butuh seseorang sekarang."

Dia memelukku tanpa menunggu jawaban. Kubalas pelukannya, berusaha menyalurkan perasaanku padanya. Rasa nyaman yang takkan pernah dia dapatkan saat bersama Jongin.

"kenapa.." suaranya gemetar "kenapa cuma aku yang tidak menyadari perasaan Yifan-ge?"

Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, sedangkan aku masih terkesiap dengan sebaris kalimatnya barusan.

Apa, dia sudah tahu?

"Zitao.." kutatap manik hitam itu, jelas sekali. Ada luka yang menganga lebar di hatinya. "sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakan pada gege." Aku mencoba tersenyum, aku berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Walaupun kenyataannya hatiku terasa dicabik-cabik.

"Jongin.." Zitao terisak "aku melihatnya…" aku tau dia mencoba.

"dengan Taemin.." Taemin? Mantan kekasih Minho-hyung?

"melakukan 'itu' di depan gudang…"

oke cukup, aku tidak mau kalimat 'itu' dilanjutkan. "Baby Tao…"

Zitao menatapku intens, seperti anak yatim piatu yang haus kasih sayang. Entah mataku saja atau memang dia terlihat sangat imut, astaga aku ingin melahapnya!

"Wo ai ni, Zitao-er…" aku berusaha menyampaikannya sebaik mungkin. Kutangkup pipi gembulnya yang memerah. Bibir _curve_ itu bergerak,

"Wo ye… Ai ni, Yifan ge" kuusap airmatanya yang meluncur dengan tidak elit itu, kukecup pipi namja panda itu "dui buqi.." masih bisa kudengar sisa-sisa isak tangisnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Baby. Kau tidak salah" kuusak helai legam yang kini hampir kering seluruhnya. "bukalah hatimu untuk gege, izinkan gege menempati posisi Jongin di hatimu.." akan aku tunjukkan apa yang Jongin tidak punya untukmu, Baby.

Ketulusan….

.

.

**Author POV**

"kyaaaaa, chukkae~~..!" namja sipit ber-eyeliner heboh mendadak di kelas di kelas 11-2 Sekolah Menengah Atas Swasta pagi itu.

"ya! akhirnya kalian menyusul kami juga, Yifan, Zitao." Sahut pemuda yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Yifan tapi masih lebih tinggi dari Zitao.

"paling tidak kau tidak kalah-kalah amat dariku, hyung" namja dengan aksen cadel eth itu dengan bangganya.

Yifan dan Zitao kini sepasang kekasih, Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan Jongin sekarang. Yang penting sekarang Yifan bisa melihat Zitao tersenyum.

Tersenyum untuk Yifan, tertawa bersama Yifan, bahagia karena Yifan.

Karena Huang Zitao adalah milik Wu Yifan seorang….

**END**


End file.
